Rely
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Sesekali Kim Taehyung perlu dipaksa bersikap manja di hadapan Jeon Jungkook. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV]


**"Rely"**

 **Disclaimer :** coba aja tokohnya bisa jadi milik saya selain ceritanya :"D

 **Warning :** _another bottom!tae from me and plotless, of course. *uhuk*_

 ** _._**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 ** _._**

 **i.**

Jungkook bisa saja menyalahkan Kim Namjoon dalam hal ini.

Jika saja sang _leader_ tidak bercerita mengenai tipe idaman pasangannya seperti apa, remaja kelahiran sembilan puluh tujuh itu tidak akan memikirkannya sampai ke akar-akar yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Dan Jungkook tentu tidak akan merasa geram sekaligus bertanya-tanya yang membuat hatinya tidak nyaman.

" _Menurutku, pasangan yang bisa bersikap manja adalah tipe yang sangat manis._ " Namjoon berkata; lebih ke arah monolog. Obrolan di sore hari saat _dorm_ mendadak sepi karena para _member_ sudah terkapar lelah di atas tempat tidur masing-masing kecuali dirinya dan Namjoon.

Lalu ketika Jungkook bertanya mengapa _Hyung_ satunya itu bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Namjoon dengan lugas menjawab.

" _Itu menunjukan dia bergantung padaku._ "

Mulai detik ini, Jungkook meragukan sikap manja dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 **ii.**

Jika Park Jimin pernah bilang bahwa Min Yoongi akan terlihat begitu manis ketika pemuda—yang katanya—mengerikan itu mulai menunjukan sisi lainnya yang berbeda, maka Jungkook langsung bersamsusi bahwa Taehyung tidak memilikinya. Jimin bilang Yoongi-nya tidak sekuat yang orang pikirkan. Dan Jimin juga bilang, Yoongi akan menjadi sebuah candu yang berat ketika sifat manjanya keluar di saat-saat tertentu. Saat demam, misalnya.

(Padahal Yoongi sudah memperingati Jimin untuk tidak bermulut ember. Tapi bukan Park Jimin namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja).

Seokjin juga bercerita bahwa terkadang bersifat manja di depan Namjoon adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Itu membuatmu lebih dibutuhkan, lebih merasa disayang, lebih diharapkan eksitensinya. Dan Namjoon pun mengatakan hal yang sama, dia menyukai detik di mana Seokjin tidak segan-segan meminta pertolongannya.

Bahkan Hoseok pun menambahkan, bahwa ia lebih senang pada pasangan yang bergantung penuh padanya. Manja itu imut, pikirnya. Dan menyenangkan.

Namun, suatu hari ketika Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk membantu Taehyung membawa beberapa kardus berat tepat hari di mana mereka baru saja pindah ke sebuah gedung _dorm_ baru, jawaban pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu membuatnya jengkel.

" _Hyung_ , _biar aku saja_."

" _Tidak apa-apa Kookie, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri._ "

Jawaban yang terlampau sering.

* * *

 **iii.**

Suatu hari, Jungkook bertanya.

 _"Tae-hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dikepung oleh banyak preman?"_

Bibir tipis itu mengulas senyum polos. " _Tentu saja aku akan melawan mereka sampai habis._ "

" _Sendirian?_ "

" _Tanpa bantuan pun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri._ "

Ya Tuhan.

* * *

 **iv.**

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mimisan, Tae-hyung!?"

"Aku—aduh! Jangan ditekan bocah!"

Taehyung meringis ngilu, satu tangan refleks terangkat untuk menepis dua jemari Jungkook yang menjepit hidungnya cukup keras meski hasilnya nihil ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi menahan pergelangan tangannya lebih cepat; dan berbalik untuk menggenggam kelima jemari Taehyung agar diam. Fokus Jungkook enggan beralih dari indera penciuman Taehyung. Yang sesaat sebelumnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan pekat merah berbau tembaga yang terkadang membuat mabuk.

Jungkook mendesah frustasi. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Jatuh."

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ulangnya; lebih menuntut.

"Serius, Jungkook—"

" _Hyung_."

Taehyung mencibir. "Terpeleset di kamar mandi saat membetulkan bola lampu."

"Astaga, _Hyung_! Apa sulitnya meminta bantuan, sih? Pada Hoseok-hyung atau langsung padaku. Kau selalu berpikir bisa melakukannya sendirian, Tae-hyung. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Lagi, kali ini cibiran diganti dengusan. "Selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak perlu meminta bantuan dan merepotkan orang lain."

 _Oh yeah_ , andaikan Jungkook bisa menelan Taehyung saat ini juga.

* * *

 **v.**

 _"Tae-hyung, aku mohon jangan melakukan segala hal yang sulit sendirian."_

 _"Lucu sekali. Itu berkebalikan dengan prinsip hidupku, Jungkook,"_

 _"Memang apa prinsip hidupmu, eoh?"_

 _"Selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak perlu meminta bantuan dan merepotkan orang lain."_

 _"Cih, klise sekali."_

 _"YAK!"_

* * *

 **vi.**

Namjoon bertanya mengapa Jeon Jungkook begitu memberikan segalanya kepada Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin bertanya mengapa ia menuntut Taehyung untuk bergantung penuh padanya.

Yoongi bertanya apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu protektif terhadap Kim Taehyung.

Hoseok bertanya hal apa yang dicemaskannya sehingga Taehyung selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam benak Jeon Jungkook.

Dan Jimin bertanya untuk apa meminta Taehyung bersikap manja jika pemuda AB itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Jungkook memberikan mereka jawaban secara analogi.

"Permainan catur."

"Hah?"

Dalam aturan bidak catur, Jungkook mengumpamakan Namjoon sebagai raja. Tegas, bijak, sedikit otoriter, namun berbaur dengan semuanya. Seokjin adalah benteng, penjaga dari segalanya; seorang penyembuh dan pelindung secara tidak langsung. Hoseok merupakan kuda, berperan sebagai ksatria, tidak jauh berbeda dengan peran yang diambil Jungkook. Dan Jimin disimpan dalam barisan terdepan, sebagai menteri sekaligus pion untuk posisi prajurit.

Hanya saja, Jungkook melanggar tugasnya sebagai ksatria. Sumpahnya tidak ia berikan kepada Namjoon; kepada sang raja.

Melainkan untuk Taehyung, sebagai ratunya seorang.

* * *

 **vii.**

"Percuma kau meminta Taehyung bersikap manja, Jungkook."

Jungkook mendelik sebal, membantah argumen Hoseok dengan tatapan mata yang menajam.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu," Hoseok menggeleng dengan gerakan dramatis, lelah juga dipelototi oleh _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. "Taehyung tidak akan bisa dipaksa untuk bersikap manja sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar ada saat di mana dia harus bisa bergantung penuh padamu."

* * *

 **viii.**

"Lucu sekali, _Hyung_."

"Berisik kau, Jungkook!"

Bagai pepatah lama; _sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat, suata saat ia akan jatuh juga._ Ada saat di mana Jungkook harus menyadari lebih awal jika ia tidak bisa memaksa keadaan sesuai dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Contoh, seperti sekarang ini. Adalah malam ketika badai berkunjung dengan segala suara petir dan guntur yang menggelegar, deras hujan yang membasahi segala hal di bawahnya, juga kaca jendela yang sewaktu-waktu bergetar kecil.

Ditambah lagi, Kim Taehyung yang terbaring kikuk di sampingnya.

"Lucu sekali,"

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti mengulang kalimat yang sama, bocah."

Yang lebih muda mendengus geli, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan lengan dan menyelipkannya di belakang punggung Taehyung sembari menarik tubuh kurus itu lebih mendekat; memberinya dekapan hangat, memeluknya dengan kungkungan posesif, menutup akses jalan keluar dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Tidak lebih. Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung merasakan kehadirannya secara intim.

"Kim Taehyung," sahut Jungkook kemudian, "yang katanya bisa melakukan apapun dengan sendirian lalu sekarang gemetar hebat hanya karena suara pet—aw! Itu sakit!"

Taehyung memberinya cubitan keras tepat di pinggang. "Kubilang diam,"

" _Hyung_ imut jika seperti ini."

"Astaga—JUNGKOOK!" itu refleks, sungguh. Tepat ketika suara petir menggelegar dan jemari-jemari Taehyung melengkung spontan di antara lipatan kaus Jungkook yang ditariknya cukup erat. Tergenggam tanpa sadar saat gendang telinga mendadak sakit oleh gelegar guntur.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul; tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. "Teruslah seperti ini, _Hyung_ ," ujarnya pelan, berbisik begitu lembut. Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Taehyung sambil menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dan membuatnya mabuk sekaligus candu; aroma Taehyung. "Jangan berpikir bisa melakukannya sendirian."

Taehyung mendengus kecil; suaranya terbenam di dalam dada Jungkook. "Aku tidak janji."

"Kau harus berjanji, _Hyung_."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Janji,"

"Aku masih tetap bisa melakukannya sendiri—"

"Janji,"

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Janji atau tidur sendiri saja sana."

"Baiklah, janji."

Jungkook terkekeh puas. "Apa kubilang, Tae-hyung imut jika seperti—aduh! Jangan tarik rambut—HEI!"

"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi, Jeon!"

* * *

 **ix.**

"Sudah kubilang Jungkook, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang takut pada petir."

"Aku bisa sendiri! Pergi sana!"

"Kudoakan badai akan datang malam ini, _Hyung_."

"Awas kau!"

 _Well,_ Jungkook mendapatkan satu kesimpulan simpel.

Sesekali Kim Taehyung perlu dipaksa untuk bersikap manja di hadapan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** /sayagakngertiserius/ tiba-tiba pengen ngetik ini padahal bingung ini apa :"D/heh. Produk pelepasan stress saya kayaknya, uhuk. Terima kasih sudah membaca kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
